vootfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginner's Guide
Introduction Virtual On is a fighting game in which you pilot your Virtuaroid (VR) against an opponent's and try to best them. The grand prize is fabled hot dog picnics. I hear their hot dogs are really good. There are no ants, either! In-Game HUD Ranged Combat #Timer. If Unlimited Timer is selected, it displays "DEATH MATCH" #Player and Enemy Life Bars #Lock-On Target #Left, Center, Right Weapon Gauge #HIT!! Indicator #V-Armor Values - Orange is Player, Green is Enemy #(Not Shown) Enemy Location Arrow - shows the location of enemy if they are offscreen Close Combat #Double Lock-On Target - indicates close combat #Distance Indicator #Left, Center, Right Weapon Gauge - note they have turned yellow, indicating close combat version is available. If the gauge turns green, it means VR is able to attack a knocked down opponent. Controls There are three different control configurations in VOOT. They are Standard Type, Twin Stick Type A, and Twin Stick Type B. Twin Stick types mimics the controls used on arcade machines. Standard type is more suited for using XBOX controller. Here is a table of default controller configurations: Please note that the configurations are customizable. You may use NO USE buttons for something else. However, both sticks and D-pad (also Twin Stick Type B's XBYA buttons) are not customizable. The options to replace the buttons with are: Left Weapon, Right Weapon, Center Weapon, Left Turbo, Right Turbo, Jump, Cancel Jump, Rotate Left, Rotate Right, Left Turbo + Crouch, Right Turbo + Crouch, and Special. Twin Sticks type may be recommended to use since it simplifies lots of techniques to lever presses. Standard is okay for beginners to start with, although certain techniques with Standard may be more difficult to perform than Twin Sticks. In the end, it may be personal preference as long as the user acknowledges the pros and cons of using either types. Movement Walk *'Standard:' Press Left Stick. *'Twin Sticks:' Press both levers in same direction. The most basic movement. VRs moves forward, backward, strafe left, and strafe right. Turn *'Standard:' Press Right Stick. *'Twin Sticks:' Press left lever up and right lever down to turn right, or press left lever down and right lever up to turn left. VR rotates around. On Standard type, pressing up or down on right stick does nothing. As for twin sticks type, it may be confusing for beginners, but here's a trick. Imagine the levers are your shoulders, move left shoulder forward and right shoulder backward, you turn to the right! And vice versa! Jump *'Standard:' Press Y button. *'Twin Sticks:' Press left lever left and right lever right (levers outward). VR jumps. Jumping in this game is a very important technique because VR also turns automatically to face and lock on their opponent. VR also can double jump again by doing the jump command again only on their ascent (may not double jump if at the peak of jump, descenting, or air dashing.) VRs can also slow down their descent with Jump. Cancel Jump (also Crouch) *'Standard:' Press A button. *'Twin Sticks:' Press left lever right and right lever left (levers inward). Another important technique widely used very frequently. VRs cancel their jump with immediate descent. Taking advantage of jump's auto-turning, VRs may cancel jump mere inches off the ground to instantly face opponent's location. VRs can also speed up the descent with Cancel Jump. If VR attempts to Cancel Jump on the ground, they will not visibly crouch. It will be explained later on. Attack Right Weapon *Press Right Trigger VR attacks with right-hand weapon. The common theme of right hand weapons are long-ranged attacks. Left Weapon *Press Left Trigger VR attacks with left-handed weapon. Usually it is a bomb of some type or something different from right hand weapon. Center Weapon *Press both Left and Right Triggers at the same time. VR attacks with center weapon. They define the VR's individuality. It is usually a powerful attack. Standing / Walking attack Simply use weapons while standing or walking. Crouching attacks *'Standard:' Press A then immediately execute weapon attack. *'Twin Sticks:' Move levers inward and execute weapon attack. VR will do a crouching animation and attacks. It is usually different looking attack from standing/walking attacks. You may also execute sliding attack by strafing left or right, then immediately do crouch attack, the VR will slide along the ground and attack at the same time. The main advantage of doing sliding attack is actually moving while attacking, so VR will not be a sitting duck when it attempts to attack. Jumping attacks *'Standard:' Press Y then execute weapon attack. *'Twin Sticks:' Move levers outward then execute weapon attack. Simply jump and do any weapon attacks. Note that the timing of jumping attacks does not matter, as long it is executed before apex of the jump. VRs will always attack at the apex of the jump. Turbo attacks *'Standard:' Press X or B then immediately press weapon attack. *'Twin Sticks:' Press Turbo Button then immediately press weapon attack. VRs attacks gets even more variated with Turbo'ed attacks. However, you have to be standing still to be able to execute them. Walking would not work with it. It is recommended that you jump cancel before executing Turbo'ed weapons so that you are not moving. There is also crouching version of Turbo attacks, and jumping version of Turbo attacks. For crouching Turbo'ed attacks, VR must not be moving, again, so jump cancel before it is also recommended. For jumping Turbo'ed attacks, you must release the movement to neutral before executing Turbo'ed attacks on the jump's ascent before the peak of the jump. Right Turbo Attack *Press right turbo (B on Standard, Right Button on Twin Sticks) and attack at the same time. Right Turbo attacks are usually much stronger version of normal weapon attacks. Left Turbo Attack *Press left turbo (X on Standard, Left Button on Twin Sticks) and attack at the same time. Left Turbo attacks are usually seemingly weaker version of normal weapon attacks. However, they are usually exceptional on stripping large amounts of V-Armor, which will be explained later, or doing special properties unique to certain VRs. Both Turbos Attack Only Specineff has a center weapon that uses both turbo. If any other VRs attempts to do both turbo attacks, only the left turbo attack will be executed. Dash Techniques Ground Dash *'Standard:' Walk in any direction and press X or B. *'Twin Sticks:' Walk in any direction and press Left or Right Button. All VRs have an ability to dash in any direction. It is much faster than walking normally. They dash in one direction for set period of time. Some VRs have short dash, some VRs have long dash. Air Dash * Jump, then dash in any direction. Same as ground dash but it is executed in the air. When dash ends, VR will begin their descent to the ground. Cancel Dash * Press turbo button during dash. VR may stop their mid-dash by pressing turbo button again. Works on ground and in air. Watari Dash * Press different direction from neutral during dash on ground or in air. An important dash technique that enables VR to change their dashing direction in middle of their dash. It is important to know that the movements have to be neutral before pressing another direction. VRs may only change direction that is 90 degrees of their original direction. For example, VRs may change from left dash to forward dash or back dash, but not to right dash. VR is able to keep doing Watari Dash mutliple times in one dash, though it may be easier for some with long dash and harder for those with shorter dashes. Works in air, too. It is named after Juno Watari, a creator and producer of Virtual On series. Curve Dash * Turn while dashing on ground or in air. VR is able to turn manually while dashing, it can be useful for keeping opponents in sight while dashing. Works in air, too. Dash Attack Techniques Dash Attack *While dashing in any direction on ground, press any weapons. VR performs a dashing attack. It is typically different from standing attacks. Even the direction of dash determines different attack types from each weapon. Typically forward dash attacks are the strongest but risks getting shot in the face. Left and right dash attacks are moderate in attack power yet it has more evasion than forward dash. Back dash attacks are weak and generally not worth using it at all, with few exceptions of course (AJIM for example). Dash attack is also important to use because it will auto-turns VRs to face their opponent before attacking. Note that VRs will have different turning speeds before attacking, so some attacks may miss or not, depending on how much VR had to turn and how late they will attack after the start of turn. This is very useful if you dash towards the cover and use the attack to gain your sight on opponent at the same time. There is a recovery after performing a dash attack, some VRs will have long recovery, some VRs will have short recovery, depending on which direction they dashed and which weapons they used. Experiment! Dash Slide Attack *While dashing in any direction on ground, crouch (A button as Standard or levers inward as Twin Sticks) and then press any weapons. VR performs a dashing attack with sliding animation. It may be used to duck under certain projectiles or reduce incoming attack's damage slightly. It is usually slightly weaker than normal dashing attack counterparts, though some attacks may have different properties. Air Dash Attack *Jump, then perform dash attack. It is the same as Dash Attack except in air. VRs begins their descent to ground after performing it. Close Combat This technique is explained in this link. Conclusion Beginners are encouraged to give their VRs a try in Training Mode and in Arcade Mode to get the feel on their characters! Aim high, get good hot dogs!